Anastasia
Anastasia (アナスタシア, Anasutashia) is the third daughter of Eden and Undertaker, the younger sister of Maria, Rosalie and Xander and the older sister of Max and Camilla. Appearance Anastasia has the appearance of a fourteen-year-old girl and has long wavy silver hair, held up in two pigtails which are just above shoulder length with black bows. She has pale skin and chartreuse phosphorescent eyes like all Shinigami which she covers with her fringe and has scars on her right wrist which she covers by wearing long sleeves. She wears a mahogany red dress with a black sash, a golden bracelet with two lilacs crossing, one purple and one white painted on it, cinnamon brown boots with black laces and carries a black fan with her at almost all times. When attending Sebastian’s funeral, Anastasia wears a simple black dress, her hair is down and she wears her mourning locket, black, buttoned boots and a black hair net. In her disguise as Nova, she wears her hair up in a bun, wears golden coloured glasses, a brown and black checked dress and black heels. Presently, Anastasia wears a white dress with a white bow on the back that reaches down the length of her dress and a long white scientists coat with her hair in pigtails, her normal boots and locket and wearing the same glasses. When she was young, she had bobbed hair, wore round metal glasses and a brown dress with a white apron and brown flats tightened with a bow on the front. Personality Anastasia presents herself as mysterious and foreboding despite being naturally kind and fragile. She is very mischievous and loves to play jokes on people and interfere with others, particularly where Xander is concerned and has a very volatile temper, so much that even her parents can fear her when she gets very angry. It’s noted that she often dances around and sings to herself when she’s happy and has very volatile mood swings. She gets attached easily and makes friends with others quickly and has a great love of beautiful and expensive things. She starts to show her true colours, as a broken girl who enjoys the suffering of others and will do anything to reach her ultimate goal of reanimating the dead. History Anastasia was born into a fairly normal seeming family in the Shinigami Realm. Her father was a Grim Reaper and her mother worked various jobs to support the family. She always used to show an interest in Othello’s work as a girl and everyone thought that she’d end up in the forensics division someday. About seventy years ago. Eden’s identity was revealed to the police, which led them to find out about Undertaker’s experiments on the dead and the fact that Maria and Rosalie had been made to conspire with them. After a fight in which all of the enforcement officers died, they all disappeared from the realm. Ten years after this, Grim Reapers found the family again. They attempted to reason with the children but were prevented from doing so by their parents. The children wouldn’t listen and became angry, resulting in Rosalie being struck with the energy from a scythe. Apparently, the children were certain that they wanted to hurt their parents, who, in their eyes, were doing the right thing and take their baby brother, Max, away from them. Twenty years ago, half of the Grim Reaper HQ of the city was brought down when Maria, Rosalie, Xander and Anastasia went there seeking revenge for their scars. They all stole a pair of reaper’s glasses before leaving, feeling like the Grim Reapers had gotten what they deserved. Plot Red Butler Arc Anastasia cheerfully greets Ciel when he enters the parlour and watches silently as her younger siblings and father greet the group. Undertaker informs them that there is a certain commonality among all the murdered prostitutes, but he demands compensation before he will reveal the crucial detail. When Lau asks him how much money he wants, Undertaker vigorously approaches him and Anastasia tells him that Undertaker nor Eden care for Queen Victoria's money. Eden and Undertaker then state that they only have one requirement: show them a "first-rate laugh"—in other words, make them laugh hysterically, which is a common trait that they hold dear. While this is happening Xander and Anastasia take Max and Camilla into the back of the shop. Subsequently, Lau fails to elicit a laugh with his joke, and Angelina starts to tell a vulgar story, only to have Eden chastise her for saying such things in the presence of children and forcibly taping her mouth shut. Lau and Angelina are seated on a coffin, both of their mouths having been taped shut and sulking with Eden powerfully glaring at Angelina. Anastasia is covering her red face and looking away, embarrassed and Xander, also embarrassed, mumbles that he may never be the same after her tale and Undertaker concludes that Ciel is the only one left to make them laugh. However, Sebastian intervenes, signalling that it is his turn. He requests the rest of them to step outside and forbids them from peeking in. Sebastian manages to deliver an impressive joke that sends Undertaker, Eden, Xander and Anastasia into a wild fit of laughter. Afterwards, with Xander congratulating Sebastian on his jokes and Eden forgetting where she is for a second, the parents agree wholeheartedly to tell them whatever they want to know. Max appears suddenly and tells them about the method of Jack the Ripper’s murders and Anastasia worriedly goes into the back of the shop to check on Camilla. Circus Arc Ciel and Sebastian visit Undertaker and Eden’s funeral parlour again, this time to find out if any of the children abducted by the Noah's Ark Circus have shown up dead. When they walk in, they find Maria sitting on a desk in the dimly lit room, talking to Rosalie about a man at her work at her home while Anastasia listens intently. She is alerted by Ciel and Sebastian talking to each other and curiously scans her eyes up and down Ciel and feels his cloak, musing about how he’s obviously a noble while Ciel becomes increasingly annoyed. Sensing this, Rosalie drags her off of him and berates her sweetly and apologises to them. She introduces herself with her sister and Ciel and Sebastian do the same. Rosalie and Maria are shocked by the name Phantomhive when Anastasia affirms it and Rosalie invites them to sit down while Maria fetches tea. While Maria sets tea and biscuits down, she mumbles to herself and Sebastian asks if that’s normal for her and Rosalie says she does it all the time. Maria informs them that they wouldn’t know what information to give them and that they’d have to wait for Undertaker and Eden to get back to ask and while they’re on the subject, Ciel asks why they’re at the parlour to begin with. Maria and Rosalie give each other a confused glance underneath their fringe and parasol and Maria tells them they’re Undertaker and Eden’s daughters. Sebastian and Ciel are shocked by this and the sisters laugh, saying that’s how people usually react, with a tone that gives away that they take offense to that as Max and Anastasia become angry with them and Ciel apologises as the twins angrily sip their tea. They say it’s fine and the door clicks and their parents and Xander return with wood in their arms. The children are ecstatic at their parents’ return and hug them after they put the wood down. Eden notices Sebastian and Ciel standing beside the table and thanks them for waiting with their daughters and son. Undertaker insists on receiving their first-rate laugh first, and Eden challenges Ciel to personally deliver him it himself. Ciel takes quite a deal of time, but at last, Ciel manages to accomplish that, albeit using an implicitly embarrassing method that seems to have shocked Rosalie and Anastasia. Several days later, Undertaker and his family observe the burning of Baron Kelvin's manor from afar. Rosalie is hunched over and shaking while mumbling that Ciel lied over and over with tears streaming down her face while Eden and Undertaker play with lockets. (On one locket, there is a date and a name engraved: 13 July 1866, Claudia P.) He says that he had warned Ciel to hold every soul dear, and he states that Ciel will understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered once it is too late. Eden says that his time comes near again and again and that he is “as stubborn as those before him” and that he “really is a dog” in her eyes. Maria wonders aloud what could be so important to risk your life for a monarch and Rosalie says that they may never come to know. They then smile and Maria and Rosalie say he never really did care for anything but that ring and Undertaker and Eden ask Ciel if that’s correct and Xander, Anastasia, Max and Camilla all giggle forebodingly, the light of the fire growing to illuminate their faces and their glowing chartreuse phosphorescent or bright green eyes in Eden and Camilla’s case are seen in the night. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Later, Undertaker provides a safety coffin for Sebastian's funeral. Undertaker, Eden and all of their children, save Max and Camilla, attend his funeral, Anastasia displaying nervous behaviour and looking down the whole time for some reason. When a bell installed in it rings, Eden informs Ciel, Elizabeth Midford, Soma Asman Kadar, Agni, and the servants of the Phantomhive household that that means Sebastian is still alive. They dig him back up, and Undertaker and Eden tell them to come back any time. Shortly after the funeral has ended Anastasia is standing alone in the graveyard. She mumbles that soon, she won’t have to be sad when she’s in this type of place and clutches her mourning locket, open but with the name covered, in her hand. Xander approaches her and she turns around sharply to him, demanding that he leaves her alone. Xander hugs her tightly and tells her that he promises that he’ll make everything happy for her again and she shakes in his arms, both of them silently crying. Luxury Liner Arc On April 17, 1889, Undertaker, Eden, Rosalie, Maria, Xander and Anastasia board the Campania. Three days later, they attend an Aurora Society meeting, Eden dressed in a darker dress than usual. They all burst out laughing when they see Ciel Phantomhive performing the Phoenix pose. When Sebastian Michaelis asks Eden why they are there, Eden explains that the Karnstein Hospital is a regular customer of theirs. Ciel presses them for more information, but Undertaker and Eden refuse to give it unless Ciel performs the pose again. Ciel and Sebastian are, then, distracted by Aleistor Chamber and Maria seems frustrated. When an exasperated Grell attempts to kill Aleistor, but Undertaker stops them, to everyone's surprise. Undertaker says that he does not want to lose the highly amusing Aleistor and acknowledges Grell as a Grim Reaper. Grell is stunned that her Death Scythe was unable to cut through Undertaker, who shoots his sotoba at Grell. Subsequently, Undertaker lifts his bangs, revealing his chartreuse phosphorescent eyes. Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald realize that Undertaker is a Grim Reaper. Eden asserts that it has been half a century since someone last called him one and Anastasia and Xander drop from a higher level, their hair having been restyled to show their eyes as well. Rian approaches them all, demanding answers, and Anastasia laughs maliciously and discloses the fact that they was simply using Rian, who does not qualify as a doctor, in their perspective, to a disheartened Rian and calls it her best joke yet. Xander says that they found it funny that a human was trying to reanimate the dead and tells him that he was the perfect person to kick-start their parents’ plan. Rian asks about their plan and Anastasia tells him it was only his plan and tells him how he always believed in them and thanks him for believing in them before bursting into laughter. Ciel deduces that Undertaker is the mastermind behind the Aurora Society's human resurrection experiments, and Undertaker confesses to making the Bizarre Dolls, claiming that he owes Ciel information for doing the Phoenix pose. He describes his previous life as a Grim Reaper and his curiosity toward humans, which led him to edit their Cinematic Records in order to achieve a "continuation" after death. Eden has Grell inspect one of the Bizarre Dolls' Cinematic Records for them to see for themselves. Xander explains that Bizarre Dolls seek other people's souls because they lack their own; they were unable to create souls, even after tampering with the Records, and, thus, Anastasia explains that they named the corpses Bizarre Dolls, as they are not exactly living but are not dead either. When Ciel condemns it, Xander says that someone like him is incapable of understanding the marvels of science behind it. They taunt the three of them. Ronald, who has gotten back his glasses, and Grell agree to a head-on attack, as they are running out of time, but are unable to cut Undertaker's sotoba. Grell maintains that there should be nothing a Death Scythe cannot cut. Undertaker tells them that there is one thing a Death Scythe cannot cut, and slashes Grell and Ronald with his own Death Scythe, which he had smuggled out with him when he quit being a Grim Reaper. Rosalie declares that they will hunt them now, and runs forward with Maria as Undertaker destroys one of the pillars on the ship, which falls on Grell and Ronald. Rian struggles to his feet and askes Anastasia if everything she told him about herself and her family was a lie and Xander abrasively asks if anything gets into his skull aside from his delusion. Rian then take out a knife and lunges at the pair but Anastasia blocks him and holds him by his neck against a wall and asks him if he thought it would be that easy to take them down. She then tells him he has out lived his use and stabs him three times before finally letting him down, now dead. Sebastian lunges at her and she dodges him and Sebastian notes that he didn’t expect Anastasia of all people to be that savage and Anastasia giggles that everyone has said that to her since that time. Sebastian then briefly fights the duo, Anastasia swinging her weapon at him, which he dodges and blocks. Xander comes in and takes out Rian’s knife and jumps to distract him from Anastasia. They take turns dodging and trying to hit each other until Anastasia suddenly jumps between them and slashes Sebastian’s arm. Sebastian is about to retaliate but realises that Undertaker and Eden are getting close to Ciel, who calls out for him. Sebastian hurls tables at them, and Undertaker and Eden effortlessly cut through them, but soon realizes that it is merely a diversion; Sebastian appears behind Undertaker, saying that he just wanted to get within the wide reach of the Death Scythe. Maria and Rosalie turn around but then Rosalie’s necklace is damaged and they turn again to Ronald. Eden affirms that Sebastian's way of thinking is interesting, and says that she will also do something interesting. She, then, takes Ciel as her hostage and presses her Talwar to his neck, to Ciel's and Sebastian's shock. She tells Ciel that she can finally put him in one of their specially-made coffins while pressing her Talwar to his neck enough to make him bleed. Sebastian lunges at Eden unexpectedly and she jumps back at first and brings Ciel with her. When it looks like Sebastian is going to reach her and tear into her, Undertaker slashes the front of Sebastian’s chest with his Death Scythe and pulls Eden close to him, saying he thought Sebastian knew better than to try and hurt his “Black Rose” and Eden loses her grip on Ciel, who falls from the bannister and runs to Sebastian. Undertaker, who has always been curious about Sebastian's motives, watches Sebastian's Cinematic Record and the children all gather around. Sebastian’s record finishes playing and Maria, standing over Ciel and Sebastian, says that she knew Sebastian would be able to save Ciel, and adds that while his Record is interesting, he only makes Ciel miserable which consequently, makes her parents miserable, and, so, she will kill him. But, before she can take the shot, the Campania begins to sink and tilt heavily, Undertaker grabs hold of something, telling Eden to hold on tightly to him, while Eden wonders if it’s that time already, Anastasia grabs onto a pillar and Xander grabs hold of her weapon and Maria loses her balance and falls into Rosalie’s arms. Grell attacks Anastasia and Xander, while Ronald fights Eden. Anastasia recognizes Grell as Angelina Dalles' butler, and comments that Grell also tampered with lives. Grell calls her nosy and refuses to leave, even after Xander points out that time is almost up for them. Eden throws Ronald at Grell, and they crash. Water starts flooding in, and Undertaker decides that it is time for them to leave. Sebastian and Grell both attack them all, and Undertaker and Eden dodge, but Maria and Rosalie are knocked aside and Undertaker drops his chain of lockets, which Ciel grabs. He decides to leave his "treasure" with Ciel and tells him to keep it safe. He, then, bids Ciel farewell, and slices the ship in half with his Death Scythe, disappearing in the process. Public School Arc In the flashback to the night of the murder, the prefects are staring down at the body. Gregory confirms that Derrick is dead and Herman starts to break down, saying it’s all his fault but Edgar reassures him, saying that they had no choice but to kill him. Lawrence agrees, but then asks what they’re going to do now, as Herman will take the blame if anyone were to find out what happened. Edgar says that he has an idea and calls on The Aurora Society. Rian introduces himself to Edgar and he asks about a group of people in the carriage, saying he feels as though a child is peering at him inside. Someone laughs inside the carriage, telling him that he is sorely mistaken. Two people step out of the carriage and the person says that they are only children in body and the duo is revealed to be Anastasia and Xander in disguise. Anastasia steps down from the carriage, taking her brothers arm and curiously, she introduces herself not as Anastasia, but as Nova Patterson. Edgar introduces himself as well and then she demands for her and everybody else to be shown to his friends. Rian, despite not being aware that she wanted to interact with them, suggests that he complies, noting her as a demanding young lady, so Edgar takes them all to meet his friends. Rosalie concludes to the boys that the reason that they requested their help was because they killed Derrick, his friends and the Vice-Principal in a rage and now they wish to undo what has happened and they all affirm this. Eden laughs to herself and muses about young humans being capable of such things too and marvels at their chaotic nature, stating there’s still so much she doesn’t know about humans and Rosalie tells them that they’ve all agreed to help them, but whispers in Herman’s ear that their sins will never be forgiven, nor can their actions truly be undone. Herman tells her that he doesn’t care about that as long as they can bring Derrick back and she hums at him, calling him a “curious creature indeed”. Blue Cult Arc Anastasia appears in “Ciel Phantomhive’s” room at night and greets him cheerfully and after he stirs, climbs on top of his bed. She tells him that it’s her and “Ciel” asks if it’s morning already. She tells him that it isn’t quite yet and asks him to drink a blue liquid which he accepts. “Ciel” drinks it and suddenly falls back asleep and Anastasia smiles, saying he’ll be happy soon and he will be with his most beloved person again and, making a psychotic expression, calls him, “my greatest creation.” and giggles before kissing him on the head and saying for him to have sweet dreams and giggling to herself. Othello tells Grell everything he knows about Undertaker and his family, lingering a little on the subject of Anastasia and telling her that he believes that she’s behind the reanimation of the body’s various systems. At the Phantomhive Manor, Anastasia is sitting on the roof when she catches sight of the carrier pigeon. She takes one of Mey-Rin’s guns, notably with a scope fixed onto it, and shoots it out of the sky. She smiles in a satisfied way and hops into the manor through an open window, saying to her father that she might even be on par with Maria in shooting one day. Undertaker assures her that she will be and “Ciel” laughs but then stumbles into Anastasia’s arms. He complains about wanting to chase his brother, but being unable to and Anastasia comforts him, saying that soon, he won’t need these transfusions anymore. Undertaker strokes his cheek and tells him that he seems quite happy right now and Anastasia injects him with an unknown substance in his arm, noting that his scars are healing nicely. Anastasia is looking out over a room with a piano in it and flowers arranged around the window and on the balcony. She takes off her locket and says that it won’t be long before she can return, but everything has to be perfect first. Her locket is revealed to have Claudia Phantomhive’s name inside it and a scrap of dark red and dusty pink silk crossed over inside of it and she addresses her as “my darling sister”. Undertaker, Eden and Anastasia listen to “Ciel” tell Francis and Alexis about why he was missing for a year and how the family treated him and saved his life. Ciel points out Undertaker and his family to Francis. And Undertaker greets her with a tip of his hat, Eden silently waves at them and Anastasia greets Francis with her hands clasped, telling her it’s wonderful to see them again. Francis notes that none of them have changed. Undertaker asks if she thinks so and says it seems that it was just yesterday that she was born. Alexis tells “Ciel” that they have to confront the truth now and “Ciel” apologises for Elizabeth running away. Anastasia says that she told her to go home when she returned again to keep out of danger, but that Elizabeth knows what her values are, just like Alexis and Francis. Francis asks why Ciel assumed “Ciel’s” identity and “Ciel” seems thoughtful. Eden says that no one can be sure, as Ciel is such a mystery, perhaps not even they can figure him out. “Ciel” says he doesn’t wish to press Ciel for reasons, as he thought his position as spare was enviable. “Ciel” then says he will take the family name and title and Francis gets a shock of fear down her spine as Eden smiles menacingly and smugly but stays quiet. Eden says he will request an audience with the queen, but his health should be his top priority in his current state. Francis says she understands and tells them to take good care of him. The family say that they will, and Eden gains a menacing look in her eyes once more, one that Francis doesn’t notice this time. Anastasia is surprised at the amount of documents on “Ciel’s” table and says that Ciel is really an efficient worker. “Ciel” asks how many servants the past generations employed, and Anastasia reads off a very long list of servants. She suggests the servants they need most direly and Eden asks if she should recruit them for him. “Ciel” accepts that offer and asks Undertaker if he could be a butler, explaining that Anastasia looks after his health and Eden cooks all of their meals. Undertaker dismisses the idea and he asks about Lord Polaris and Lord Vega. Undertaker tells him that they are preparing his supplements and says that they can leave now apart from Anastasia. “Ciel” along with Eden are performing his duties and Undertaker asks if they should take a break. Eden says that there’s still work to do and “Ciel” asks if he can help, to which Eden says he’s best staying out of their way. “Ciel” laughs slightly when Undertaker visibly takes offense to that and Tanaka asks for “Ciel” to come to the entry hall and he goes there with Anastasia and with Undertaker and Eden following close behind. The four are greeted by a mountain of toys. “Ciel” asks what this is, and Tanaka explains while Anastasia exclaims that one Bitter Rabbit is double her size and hugs it closely and Eden investigates a doll house and says that Camilla would like this. Anastasia picks up a small Bitter Rabbit and remarks it looks like Margaret Burnett and hugs it to her chest. “Ciel” is elated at his brother’s growth and Eden laughs loudly, scaring “Ciel” and Anastasia and says Ciel acts so fixed on revenge, yet he does this sort of thing calling him a “indecisive child at heart”. “Ciel” says that his brother was planning everything since they were children and says that he’s brilliant. Tanaka asks what should be done with the samples and “Ciel” says that Anastasia can keep the Bitter Rabbit, which Anastasia is pleased about and to move the doll house to the nursery and Eden smiles and says to burn every piece of the liar’s work. Tanaka seems alarmed and asks if they’re sure and “Ciel” says that he is a servant and must do as he says, and Tanaka begrudgingly carries out the task. Quotes (To Ciel Phantomhive) “Ah, hello my lord! Here for my parents, I presume?” (To Ciel Phantomhive about Undertaker and Eden) “What was that about mother and father…?” (To Grell Sutcliff) “You also understand the thrill of tampering with people’s lives, don’t you?” (To “Ciel Phantomhive”) “You truly are my greatest creation…” Trivia * She has a great love of expensive, beautiful things. * In the Luxury Liner Arc, she briefly mentions “''that time''” when she responds to Sebastian’s comment about her savage nature. This is confirmed to not refer to the event that occurred 60 years ago, and instead refers to an event that happened before that meant her family came to this world. * She seems to be somewhat obsessed with her father’s chain of lockets and clearly seemed against letting Ciel have it. * Her Astrological Sign is Scorpio. * Anastasia is strongly opposed to hunting as a sport. Category:Females